Weiss' Sweet Dream!
by ElfCollaborator
Summary: Weiss has a sweet dream. Or rather, Weiss has several weird dreams involving Ruby. Rated K for shenanigans, White Rose, Reactsverse Oneshot. Based off the short 'Viral's Sweet Dream' from TTGL.


**Weiss' Sweet Dream**

**A/N: Welcome, one and all to...something that isn't Weiss Reacts? Oh mah gawd! What?! Yeah, it is. Basically, a short drabble based off* the special 'Viral's Sweet Dream' from Gurren Lagann- I forget the name of the DVD it was on. Excellent. Expect White Rose shipping constantly. WEEEEEE**

**Well, enjoy the shenanigans.**

***When I say based off of, I mean ripping off entirely. :P**

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, otherwise this would be totally canon. **

**'Viral's Sweet Dream' belongs to Studio Gainax. **

* * *

"Weiss, please wake up." A shark-shaped alarm clock started speaking on Weiss' bedside table. It was nearly nine twenty, and if Weiss didn't wake up soon, she'd be in trouble for being late.

"Weiss, please wake up." The clock repeated its message. Weiss shifted under her bedsheets, still asleep.

"Weiss, please wake up." No response. The girl remained asleep.

"WEISS, PLEASE WAKE UP!" She was shifting...

"WEISS PLEASE WAKE UUUUUUP!" Weiss woke with a start. "Huh?! What?!" She looked around her room- painted white and blue, of course, and looked at her beloved shark alarm clock- right next to her shark plushie and shark hat. She looked blearily at her clock, not comprehending the situation, until-

"DUST! I'm going to be late!" There was no time for bathing or shark cuddling right now! Weiss simply slipped out of her –obviously shark-pattern- pajamas and slipped on the Beacon Academy uniform, grabbing her bag and running out of her bedroom. She quickly rushed downstairs, grabbed some toast her dad had left her and shoved it into her mouth as she ran out of the house.

The girl sprinted around the block, hurrying to get to school while eating her toast.

"To be so late this early in the term! This would be such a mistake!" She said to herself worriedly, running as fast as possible. She could see the school within a couple of blocks, and she was nearly there and-

Little did she know, that someone was around the corner. Without bothering to look around, Weiss would inevitably bump into them, and so she did, sending both her and the other person sprawling. She landed with a bump, righting herself quickly and looking over at the other person.

"Hey! Watch where you're going or I'll slap you- huh?" She stopped, when she saw clearly the person she'd collided into.

He was a lean boy, with bright blond hair and blue eyes, dressed himself in a Beacon uniform. His bag lay on the floor next to him. He looked somewhat apologetic and undeniably cute. At once, the girl felt stupid for threatening him.

"O-oh...I'm sorry..." Weiss rubbed the back of her head.

"N-no...it's my fault." The boy blushed slightly, chuckling nervously. "I-I'm sorry too."

"Er..." Weiss looked away slightly, blushing. "...t-that uniform..."  
"We're from the same school..." The boy chuckled, slightly less nervously. "...I transferred here yesterday..."

"Hehe..." Weiss chuckled back, blushing. "P-pleased to meet you..."

"...you too." The boy smiled, laughing slightly.

Needless to say, the boy introduced himself as Jaune Arc. As that happened, suddenly, everything faded into white light-

* * *

Weiss woke up groggily in her bed at home, sighing. It was late afternoon, judging by the light streaming in. She remembered now- she was taking a nap after a hard day's work.

"A dream like that?" She sighed, looking around. "...well...I suppose...I could have...sweet dreams too..." She blushed slightly, as she pulled herself out of bed, grabbed her bolero jacket and went out of the house to the local lounge.

When she got there, she sat in front of Blake, the bartender. Weiss sighed, as the catgirl walked around, passing drinks to everyone. When she was done, she looked to Weiss, a regular of the lounge. She was normally fairly talkative, but today, she was just listening to the music being played on the lounge's piano.

"What's wrong? " The catgirl inquired.

"Oh, nothing." Weiss chuckled. "Give me something strong."

"Something strong? How about a screwdriver?" Blake inquired, looking through the various liquors.

Weiss scoffed. "Too sweet. Give me something strong. Something with more punch."

Blake closed her eyes, smirking. "Alright." She grabbed some bottles and poured them into a drill-shaped glass.

'_If she wants something with more punch...'_ Blake sighed, before hefting her drill into the air.

"GIGA!" Weiss looked up with a start as she saw the bartender lift an immense drill into the air.

"DRILL!" She pointed it at the white-haired girl, whose eyes widened.

'_I didn't ask for THAT kind of punch!'_

"BREAAAAK!" Blake thrust her drill at Weiss...and stopped; the latter was holding her arms in front of her, eyes shut, trembling.

"H-huh?!" Weiss peeked out of one eye, before seeing Blake pouring liquor out of the drill into a small glass. Blake winked, smiling. Weiss grumbled.

"Giga Drill Break? That sounds like something that'd burn through my gut..." The heiress sighed.

"It's a cocktail made from concentrated manliness." Blake shrugged, passing the glass over to Weiss, who sipped it. She listened to the music in the lounge, before turning to its source, a boy with blond hair, facing away from them.

For some reason, Weiss was entranced by this boy. She nodded in approval of the music, turning to the catgirl. "Who's he?"

"Oh, him?" Blake shrugged. "He just started today. Shall I call him over?"  
"No." Weiss chuckled. "It's fine." Taking a gulp from the glass, she stood up and walked over to him.

"Let me tell you something, Blake." The heiress started.

"Hm?"

"When you hit on a guy, you don't stand in front of them." Weiss advised. "You softly call out to them from behind. If you do that, they'll definitely turn around."

"I see." Blake nodded, cleaning a shot glass with a black cloth.

"That's a nice song." Weiss called out to the pianist. "It suits you well. What's it called?"

The moment the boy turned around, Weiss began to notice something was off. "Hm?"

The pianist- the _female _pianist- pulled off her blonde wig and revealed a head of shoulder-length black hair with crimson tips. "It's called 'Red Like Roses'! You'd better remember it!"

Weiss screamed in shock and embarrassment. What the Dust was RUBY doing here?!

* * *

Weiss woke with a start, sweating and panting, the memory of Ruby still coursing through her head. Sunlight streamed through the window into her bedroom, providing a welcome comfort- but a cold one. Breathing heavily, her heart pounding in her chest, she looked around, scared that Ruby might pop out from somewhere.

"...a-another dream?!" She asked to nobody in particular, before sighing, wiping the sweat from her pale brow.

"...why did I dream of Ruby?" Weiss mused. "I guess I can have swee-no, wait, that wasn't sweet! That wasn't sweet at all! W-why would I dream of that dunce?!" She shook her head hurriedly, blushing brightly. No way would she think that dreaming about Ruby was a sweet dream! No way!

Suddenly, the sound of pattering feet could be heard, and Weiss turned her head to the doorway.

A little girl with her white hair and blue eyes peered around the corner. She looked concerned.

"Mama, a-are you okay?" She rushed over to Weiss' bedside. Weiss smiled at her daughter.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." She laughed.

Her daughter was still concerned. "You let out a really loud scream. Did you have a bad dream?"

The image of Ruby hung around in her mind, as Weiss sighed. "...it was a dream of when I met your papa...but for some unknowable reason, her face was of some really stupid dunce..."

"A dunce? That sounds...weird!" Her daughter cringed.

Weiss just laughed and patted her daughter on the head. "It was just a dream, don't worry. I'm your mama, and I'm a Schnee. And a Schnee is always fine."

"_Hopefully it didn't.'_ Weiss thought.

Her daughter smiled and ran out of her room. "Papa! Mama's awake now!"

Just then, who rounded the corner surprised Weiss. "W-what?!"

It was Ruby in an apron and a dress, holding up a dead turkey and her daughter. "It's breakfast, honey!"

Weiss merely stared at her in shock as she advanced. "I made you your favourite turkey roast! Hurry up and eat it!" The crimsonette offered the roasted turkey to her wife, grinning.

"Hurry up, before it gets cold!"

* * *

Weiss woke with a start, in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. She was in the ski lodge; yes, she remembered now, she was on a skiing trip with the rest of RWBY and JNPR, and the only light in the room was a slowly burning fire on the wall opposite, where Ren and Jaune were sleeping.

Weiss looked down at her hands in fright. "Why? Why do I keep having dreams of Ruby?!" She muttered, panicked.

"I...I can't take it anymore!" She jumped out of bed and walked out of the room.

"I-I need to find a way...I need to get or d-drink something that will keep me awake!" The heiress stumbled around the lodge.

"Please, somebody, give me something that keeps me awake! Somebody, give me something that keeps me awake!"

"Okay!" Weiss stopped, turning, to see Nora, hanging from the ceiling by her legs, waving at her.

Weiss tilted her head. "Huh? Nora? What are you-"

"It's okay!" Nora grinned. "I'll give you something that'll make you big and strong like me!"

"U-uh...all I wanted was something t-that doesn't let me sleep...and I'd rather someone..._qualified_...gave me a stimulant..." Weiss nervously chuckled, stepping back.

"Don't worry, I know how to make good things!" Nora put her thumbs up, holding up what looked to be a glowing brew in a glass, looking the vilest shade of green Weiss had ever seen. "See?"

Weiss stepped back, repulsed. "What?!"

"Now, I bestow upon you a blessing of the sloth gods!" With a 'boop', the hyperactive girl hurled herself onto Weiss, shoving the drink into her throat.

"W-what?! G-get that thing away from me!"

Nora didn't seem to notice the protesting heiress under her. "Hm...I don't think it's working! I know, I'll try this!" She pulled out an even more vile purple blend of Dust-knows-what.

"What?! Get that away from me! Nora!" Weiss felt the vile fluid fill her mouth and gagged.  
"Hm...oh dear...you seem to be vomiting!" Nora panicked. "Um...let's try a sloth drink!" She grabbed what looked to be twigs, mud and leaves, shoved into a blender and poured into a cup.

"AAAAAHHHH HELP ME"

"Maybe this one will work!" Nora fed it to Weiss. "Or maybe this one! Or this one!"

Weiss screamed. "AAAHHHHH SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Nora sighed. "Don't squirm so much, I'm trying to make you big and strong! Although...you look just like you're about to vomit...why isn't this working? I thought this was good for sloths AND humans!"

* * *

Weiss woke with a start, looking around her lower bunk in RWBY dorm. It was early morning, judging by the lack of sunlight streaming into the dorm. The other three members of RWBY were asleep or in the infirmary; she remembered now what happened.

For some unfathomable reason, they thought it was a good idea to let Yang and Nora cook with ingredients from some unknown, disreputable grocer. The food they made looked alright...but when they ate it...

Most of team JNPR, as well as Cardin, the Malachites, Velvet- and Vivi, somehow- and even Elsa were confined to the infirmary on account of food poisoning, as were Yang and Blake. Ruby had a stomach of steel, alright, and Weiss only ate a little of the suspiciously smelly food.

She sighed, wiping the sweat from her brow. "Why me..." She shook her head. "Confound it, Nora. You cursed me with such...stupid dreams...why would I dream of Ruby? Why would I even consider her my spouse in my dreams?!" The heiress facepalmed.

"...perhaps this badly cooked food with possibly spoiled ingredients has altered my mind..." She sighed, getting up.

"Well...I refuse to go to sleep again. I don't want to dream of that dunce again." Sighing, the heiress slipped on her bolero jacket over her shark-pattern pajamas and walked out of the dorm for a vanilla sorbet- or two, or three. She took her beloved Sharkie-chan with her as she stumbled out.

She'd hoped for sweet dreams that night, she did.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N: That was awkward. :P Well, yeah, just wanted to do that little Reactsverse drabble, hope you guys enjoyed that, leave your reviews, comments, ideas, thoughts and suggestions, and I hope you guys have a great day!**


End file.
